


you'll be alright

by danhoweiis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Mild Language, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis
Summary: dan gets back from the photoshoot and he's worried. good thing phil is there to calm his nerves
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	you'll be alright

Dan felt like he’d been out for days. This was probably the longest he’d spent outside of his flat in nearly 6 months and the joy he felt when he stepped through the door, and back into the familiarity of his flat was second to none. He inhaled. The scent of whatever candle Phil had been burning earlier lingering in the air as he made his way up the stairs.

“How was it?” Phil called from his position on the couch.

Dan shrugged then realised Phil couldn’t see him. “S’okay.”

Phil turned his head round to look at Dan who was standing at the top of the stairs. He raised his brows as he took Dan in. His hair was still styled from the shoot, delicately styled curls falling over his face that probably looked much better before the London winds had messed them up and his skin looked like it was glowing.

“Looks like it was more than okay.” Phil replied, turning around to get a proper look at Dan, a wide grin on his face.

Dan chuckled and walked over, slumping down next to him on the couch. “Was weird. They actually made me look not like a rat for a change.”

“Awh but I liked rat Dan.” Phil chuckled, reaching out to twirl his finger around one of the curls atop Dan's head. “When will the photos be done?”

“They said a week, but I got some on my phone.” Dan lifted his butt off the couch to pull his phone from his back pocket. He spent a few seconds scrolling through them before Phil just reached out his hand. 

“Just show me,”

“I was trying to pick the best o-”

“They're all gonna be good so just show me.” Phil grabbed the phone and scrolled through the nearly 30 selfie attempts Dan had taken and an additional almost 20 behind the scenes photos someone had taken.

“You look good, send them to me. I need a new lockscreen.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Ha ha.” He said, pocketing his phone and staring out through the window.

“You sure you’re okay? You’re quiet.” Phil asked.

“I guess, I mean...yeah. I don’t know...the photoshoot today, it just kind of sunk in that I’m actually doing this interview and people are gonna read it.”

“That’s normally what people do, yeah.”

“Well, what if what I say is shit?”

“People listened to you chat shit for hours on YouNow back in the day. It’ll be fine.”

Dan smiled a little. “I’m gonna shower. Scrub all this crap off my face and out of my hair.”

“Let me know if you need a hand.” Phil called after him.

-

Dan's shower lasted for nearly half an hour, in which time Phil had sneakily ordered them some dinner from a Mexican place they liked and cleared the coffee table and lit some candles.

“You got a date with someone?” Dan asked, looking at the set up in their lounge. He was drying his hair with a towel as he plodded up the stairs wearing one of his black and white striped jumpers and some shorts. 

“Yeah. this guy I met online.”

“Oh yeah? What's he like?”

“He sounds like a complete idiot if I’m honest. Don’t know if we’ll get on that well but I thought I'd give him a chance.” Phil replied, leaning casually against the back of the couch.

Dan walked over to him, a smirk playing on his face as he draped the towel over the couch. “I think you need to be a little more optimistic.” he said, prodding Phil’s chest with each word. “Who knows, this guy might surprise you.”

The doorbell rang and Phil looked over Dan's shoulder towards the stairs. “That’ll be them.”

He pushed his way past Dan and towards their front door. Dan couldn’t resist watching as Phil walked away, his hips swaying with each step.

“Where’s your date?” Dan asked, when Phil came back up carrying a paper bag filled with food.

“Oh he had to cancel but wanted to tell me in person. Something about work commitments. But, now I’ve got all this food” He started, gesturing to the bag, “and I don't think I can eat it all by myself.”

“Well, I suppose I could help.” Dan said as he walked round the couch to sit down at the place Phil had set up on the coffee table. Phil joined him, dumping the bag in the middle of the table as he began to take out the various boxes and pots filled with food.

Dan inhaled and let out a low groan. “God this smells incredible. Did you get the-”

“The dipping sauces. Of course.” Phil replied, simultaneously pulling out the 5 pots of dips he’d ordered for Dan.

“Phil Lester, you know the way to my heart.” The lid had just about come off the pot of guacamole before Dan was dipping a tortilla chip into it and taking a bite. 

Phil watched him and smiled, tucking into his own food. “When have you got the interview then?” He asked.

“Thursday. I’m meeting the guy in a park so we can social distance.” Dan said, taking a large bite of the taco, filling spilling out and dropping back into the box.

“Classy.” Phil chuckled, just as he went to take another bite of his own taco and filling spilt out over his hand, narrowly missing the coffee table.

“Oh classy Phil(!)” Dan mocked.

“Shut up.” Phil said, picking up a napkin to wipe his hand.

They ate in comfortable silence, the only sounds being from Dan’s occasional moans as he ate and the rustling of packaging.

“You really think this interview will be fine then?” Dan said, breaking the silence.

Phil looked up and nodded, his mouth filled with food. “Mmhm. You’ll smash it.”

“What if the interviewer just pretends everything I said was good and in the end it turns out I just chatted shit for an hour and I get an email saying “Sorry Dan, we're cutting your piece from the magazine.””

“Then I would ring them up and put on my angry phone voice. Or send them a DM on twitter.”

Dan glared across at Phil with an expression that said  _ “you’re such an idiot, you know that?” _

“Fine okay, but…” Phil continued. “They wouldn’t do that. If they didn't think you were up to it or that you had something interesting to say they wouldn’t have asked you. You’re spiralling again.”

“Yeah. My brain likes to do that.”

“A-are you really that worried?” Phil asked, looking concerned.

“Well yeah! This is the first big thing I've done since I yeeted off the internet last year. I want it to be good.”

“It will be. And if you’re worried it’s going downhill just talk about me and how amazing I am, that will definitely make it better.”

Dan rolled his eyes fondly. “Don’t think I’ll need to do that. I’m sure they’ll ask about you without me having to mention you.”

“You should refer to me as Mr Lester. Make me sound more mysterious.”

“You do that all on your own bub don’t worry.” 

Phil smiled and stretched his foot out under the coffee table, prodding Dan’s thigh. “At least you know I’ll read it. Even if no one else does.”

“That doesn’t count. You have to read it.”

“Yeah...well, but I want to. I was thinking, we could buy 10 copies of the magazine and use the pictures of you to wallpaper our bedroom.”

“Absolutely not. I do not want to be having a wank and have my own face staring back at me.”

“Why is that your first thought? Also, I thought you’d like that? You always talk about how you’d have sex with your clone.”

Dan blushed and took a sip of his drink. “Yeah but n-not seriously. Just as a joke. Not like we can clone ourselves anyway…”

“You definitely shouldn’t be allowed to. But, on second thoughts...two Dan’s would be quite nice,” He said, a smirk on his face.

“Get your mind out of the gutter Lester.”

Phil prodded Dan’s thigh again with his toe and smiled sincerely at him. “Only if you stop worrying about this?”

Dan took a sip of his drink and smiled back. “No promises.” He replied coolly. If Phil thinks it’ll be okay then it will be, he thought. And even if it wasn’t, he knew he’d have Phil back at home to cheer him up.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated!! thank u!!  
> reblog/like on [tumblr](https://danhowellz.tumblr.com/post/634607597532659712/youll-be-alright)


End file.
